Crossed Fates
by StarKrillin4
Summary: On his way to Regna Ferox seeking an alliance, Chrom discovers a maiden who apparently is from the sky. The amnesia-afflicted Zelda travels with Chrom, as he and his Shepherds wage war against Plegia. But as she powers through the struggle, she is sought for by the Hero Link and the Demon Lord Ghirahim... (Featuring Awakening/Skyward Sword) (Chrom x Zelda, Link x Sumia)


**And now…after a two year absence…ta-da! I have returned with another fanfic.**

...**  
**

**What's that? You don't know me? Of course you don't. All my fanfics have been deleted. They were really, really bad. *OH GOD WHY* But now I'm here with a new one. This one is going to be a lot longer, epic, and most importantly, more serious and romantic. Or that's the plan, anyway.**

**It's going to feature Fire Emblem: Awakening, and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. But it stars just a little while after the first part of the games. In FE:A, it starts at Chapter 2, and in tLoZ:SS, after Zelda is tossed by the black tornado. I worked a week at this chapter, and I didn't even get through half of a single Fire Emblem Chapter's worth of story in it :p I just gotta get it started, you know?**

**For certain, the main pairing in this is going to be Chrom x Zelda. I'm still choosing one for Link, though. Right now I was thinking either Link x Sumia or Link x Say'ri. But I'm kind of straying toward Link x Sumia at the moment.**

**But, anyways, that's enough about the fanfic. You can get to reading it now :p**

**Spoiler warnings for this chapter: Fire Emblem Awakening – Prologue, Chapter 2; Skyward Sword – Up to the part where Link meets Fi for the first time.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

* * *

She was falling…And falling… into nothing. There was a sea of black all around her, but it wasn't just black. It was darker. It was the blackest black she had ever seen. It was almost unnatural. And it was everywhere. And she was falling. Falling into it, back first. Screaming. But the scream seemed to come out as if it were coming from a great distance. If she could remember her life, she would be having a flashback right now…but regrettably, she could not. She thought to herself, and thought hard, because there was nothing else she could do.

"My name…my name…" she thought hard "Is…Ze…Zelda…That's right…and I…" she shut her eyes trying to remember. "I…I can't remember! Who am I…? Where was I born…? Who's my mother…? What…do I even look like?"

She couldn't remember anything. So she continued falling…and falling. Falling with nothing below her. Until…

A colossal bellow echoed from below her. She turned her head, as to look behind. A large black worm-looking monster, with scales like armor, and with a mouth filled to the brim with dozens of knife-shaped teeth was below her ready to consume her. She shut her eyes, with only an abrupt thought that it was the end. Suddenly, the growls where immediately tuned out when she heard other voices.

"Chrom, this is Robin all over again!"

Zelda opened her eyes. The blackness above her was now replaced with a circular light. She could faintly make out a few figures in it.

"Is she okay?" the light got brighter…

"She LOOKS okay…" and brighter…

"We'll keep her in the convoy. I'd hate to bring her to our negotiations in Regna Ferox, but we need to get out of here before more risen arrive."

Somehow, Zelda found herself opening her eyes. The memories she had of the darkness seemed so distant now. She tried to recall specifics but it all seemed so vague and distorted. She remembered the darkness, though. It was difficult to forget, especially with the unusual pitch it had. Along with the darkness, the beast. She couldn't recall the details it had, only the shape.

Zelda looked around her. There was a younger female with pigtails, whose hair color reminded her of honey. Her large cone-shaped dress was the same color, and white decorated the whole outfit in it in different areas. To go with it, she wore a brown corset hugging her waist and matching brown boots. She held a small staff about the size of a regular yard stick, with a mystical-looking dark green orb on the end.

The other one was something different altogether. Apart from being male in his early twenties, he seemed rather striking to look at. Her first sight him, was almost inspiring. Suddenly, she didn't feel the fatigue from her previous unconsciousness, and was motivated to get up. Needless to say, she did so.

"Hey! You're up!" the blonde one said. She smiled compassionately at her.

"How are you doing?" The man's concern was apparent, but more importantly, it was real.

Zelda tried to speak, "Hah…" but nothing came out. Everything that happened prior to her awakening was a mystery now. She was still on the ground now, in an open area of grass. Off a few hundred yards, there was a river, with a little stone bridge. The trail from that bridge extended all the way to where she and these people she was with where located. There were also patches of trees about.

Upon taking in the scenery, something in Zelda's head snapped. She whimpered as she shut her eyes in reaction to her sharp and sudden headache. It was all she could do to counter it: to lie on the ground and hope that the pain in her cranium would pass.

The girl and the man suddenly looked concerned "Oh no!" the girl said.

"Lissa, use your staff!" the man said.

"Right!" she extended the end of her staff to Zelda, but drew back instantly when Zelda alarmingly shouted.

Suddenly, Zelda heard her voice. It was her, talking from the past she couldn't remember…

(FLASHBACK)

"Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds? Some say it's an empty, barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Some of father's texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft! The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier…But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

It happened in an instant. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality where simple seconds, the headache passed. As soon as it finished its run, Zelda came to a realization. None of this should have existed.

"The surface!" She shouted.

Although a significant piece of her memory was restored, there were still some loose ends. She still didn't remember anything else. But she did remember that this shouldn't be here, and that she was definitely a long, long ways away from home.

She whispered softly to herself: "…Skyloft…"

The two looked down at her, their once panicked faces now replaced with concerned ones.

"The poor woman is shaken up." The man said.

"We'd better put her in the convoy, before she sees any more of those risen and freaks out!"

Showing quick reflexes, the two turned around quickly. They reacted to several demonic moans and groans behind them. Upon turning around, three gruesome-looking warriors with dead-looking bright gray skin and red eyes stood menacingly before them. With their open wounds and stitches galore, they almost looked undead.

"Lissa, get back!" The young man warned, as he drew his sword.

"Chrom, be careful!" The girl replied.

With his sword drawn and his heroism displayed, the blue-haired warrior called Chrom made for the perfect role model and inspiration. Even though she was looking at him from behind, she could tell, that this man was the very definition of everything a good leader should be.

Not to mention, he was extremely skillful with a sword. The one he was wielding was specifically unique, as it gave off a certain gleam of holy light; an atypical yet pure power. And the way he wielded it…it was as though Chrom was born to wield this sword.

She watched Chrom swing his sword in the fray. Although they posed no immediate threat to someone of his ability, Chrom was nevertheless in a bind. Despite how he easily dodged and blocked attacks, his own attacks didn't appear to work on these monsters. No matter where he cut or stabbed, these monsters still moved. No human should be able to survive blows like that. They walked upright and looked like men, they weren't. And Zelda could sense it. A malevolent, bloodthirsty nature.

As Chrom was preoccupied with the monsters, Zelda noticed a small sludge of brownish-gray goop inching toward her. Lissa noticed it too.

"KYAAAAA!" She shouted.

The sludge grew bigger and bigger out of the ground, and took the form of another monster that looked similar to the others Chrom was currently fighting. The thing was now extremely close to Lissa, and as she stood paralyzed with fear, it raised the claws on its hands, about to strike.

Chrom turned around as soon as he heard her scream. "Lissa!"

That's when a miracle happened. Without thinking, Zelda stood to her feet, and extended her arms. From her hands she spontaneously shot a large blast of blazing fire, which engulfed the berserk monster. It growled as it slowly fell to the ground, and was completely disintegrated by the fire Zelda had somehow miraculously created.

Zelda stood by and watched in a shock, trying to comprehend what she just did. She brought her shaking hands up to her face and looked at them. It all was so instant that she really wasn't thinking of anything else when she threw that ball of fire. Both she and Lissa looked dumbfounded. All she could think to say was…

"…What…just happened?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, friend." Chrom said. Zelda turned her attention to him. As he was sheathing his sword he approached them casually, as though nothing ever happened. Zelda took note of the three dead monsters behind him.

"Don't worry, they won't be feasting on your flesh anytime soon. Or anyone else's. Ever."

Lissa interrupted "Chrom! Did you see it? It was so cool!"

"That's right. Fire magic." Chrom looked at Zelda strikingly. "A mage I know uses fire magic, but I've never seen a fireball that looked like that. What kind of magic is that?"

"Yeah, that was WAY bigger than the fire that Miriel shoots. What kind of tome is that?" Lissa observed Zelda's body, looking for a tome.

Zelda put her hands behind her back and folded them. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean? Surely, to create fireball of that magnitude like that without flint or tinder, you must have used a magic tome." Chrom asked.

She didn't have the faintest idea of what they were talking about. "I'm sorry, I've never heard of a tome before, and I don't know how I…did that."

"That's really weird." Lissa said. "I've never heard of someone who can create fire without a tome before. And…whoa! Look at those ears!"

Chrom snapped. "Lissa, manners!"

"Ah!" Lissa gave Zelda a little bow "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Zelda chuckled a little bit, "I-it's okay. I didn't take any offence. Honestly, I'm really not sure what I did to do that exactly. I just kind of…reacted, I guess."

"You saved my sister's life."

"Oh…" Zelda smiled, "I guess I did, didn't I?" She felt pleased with her accidental savior act and the credit she got for it, but her modest nature forbade her to show that she felt this way.

Chrom saw straight through it. "No need to be so modest. What's your name?"

"My name…?" Zelda was reminded of her lack of memory. She knew her name at least. "Zelda."

"Zelda, you have my thanks. Know that house Ylisse is in your debt."

"Really…?" Zelda had no idea what that meant. "That's very kind of you."

Lissa pouted "Chrom! Who's the one without manners now! You gave her a debt of gratitude and she doesn't even know who you are!"

"Oh, that's right." Chrom bowed formally to her. "You can call me Chrom. I'm Ylisse's prince."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Prince?"

"Ha ha. Surprised?"

"And I'm his little sister! You can call me Lissa" she chirped.

"I…I'm honored" she bowed in respect.

"No need for bowing like that. I'm not the king of Plegia." His eyes strayed to the ground, where something sitting by Zelda's feet caught his eye. "Here, let me pick that up for you." He bent down.

Zelda saw him picking up a harp that was laying on the ground by her feet. He gave it to her. "Oh…" She looked at it, a regular-looking horseshoe-shaped harp made of a material that looked like a shiny gold. She didn't realize how long it had been there. But she couldn't very well deny the kindness of a prince, so she took it from him anyway. Somehow, she felt the need to hold it tightly to her chest.

"Let's go." Chrom said, almost immediately. "We're on our way to Regna Ferox right now, but we can take you in if you like."

Zelda squinted at him "I'm sorry…wha…?"

"I told you. We are in your debt. And you have nowhere else to go, right?"

Zelda nodded hesitantly.

"I'll grant food, a home, and clothing to you if you come with us. If you decide to stay, I'm sure I can convince Miriel to teach you how to use magic."

"You'll get to be a Shepherd with us!" Lissa said whole-heartedly. "What say you?"

Zelda just stood looking at Chrom. She didn't know at all how to react to it. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing when she apparently saved Lissa, and yet he was extremely grateful. His kindness was somehow charming. Moreover, it was real, legitimate compassion. With all of this about Chrom in her mind, she found herself asking:

"Why are you doing this…?"

The man looked surprised at first. But in all her naiveté, he couldn't help but to comfort her with a grin. "If you were willing to risk your life for Ylisse, then my heart says that's enough for me to know this: You're a kind, trustworthy person."

She couldn't do anything but look at him. She didn't have any memory of anything before this occurrence, but even so, the sympathy seemed so foreign to her. She knew that she had never experienced anything more comforting beforehand, even with no memories.

* * *

The trip was anything but quiet. The rest of Chrom's troops, his Shepherds, where a lively, rambunctious group, all who seemed to be in high spirits. She didn't know why.

Currently, Zelda was sitting in the back of a convoy wagon with Chrom and Lissa. She was also introduced to Frederick, a stern and serious yet proud Knight whom was assigned to serve Chrom as his lieutenant. She quickly learned that Frederick did not approve of her. She was a stranger, after all, and Frederick's code of honor called for him to be vigilant.

The sun was starting to set, and the sky outside was darkening. The inside of the wagon was decorated with crates filled with swords, lanes, and axes, as well as some food and other supplies. Two silver expensive-looking lances hung on her side of the wall, where she was sitting comfortably with her harp leaning against her hip. On the other side, where Chrom and Lissa where sitting, there hung an axe and a sword. Frederick was standing in the middle toward the back, facing the end of the wagon. He kept his fine butler-like posture.

She was eating some light finger food that Chrom had provided for her. She tried not to be too messy with how she ate, but she was really determined to fill the cracks in her stomach. As of such, she was being a bit on the messy side.

"You must have been hungry." Chrom said.

Zelda looked at him with her filled cheeks. "Sorry!" She said with food in her mouth as she brushed crumbs off her face.

Lissa laughed in amusement. "I never thought I'd see anyone scarf down one of Stahl's sandwiches like that! You give Vaike some competition."

Zelda swallowed so she could talk normally again. "Who?"

"They're some of the other Shepherds. They're all traveling outside by foot."

"Aww. I feel kind of bad getting the royal treatment while the rest of them are outside walking…."

"That makes two of us." Frederick said.

Chrom gave him a quick strict look. "Don't worry about Sir Frederick the Vigilant here. You're our guest right now. I wouldn't dream of forcing you outside."

"Yeah!" Lissa chirped. "Can you imagine what would happen if we were ambushed?"

Zelda looked concerned now. "Are you expecting an attack?"

"You haven't heard about the brigands?" Frederick asked."

Zelda looked at the wooden floor. Being reminded of her lack of memory was saddening for her. "No. I'm not exactly familiar with this place, you see."

Frederick narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Where are you from, then?"

"I…I think it might be called…" Zelda tried hard to remember. "…Skyloft."

Chrom and Lissa were caught off-guard by Zelda's response. "You think?" Lissa innocently and curiously asked.

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't remember anything about me before you two woke me up."

Chrom looked at Frederick "This sounds familiar."

"So let me get this straight." Frederick asked Zelda "You don't remember anything before our meeting earlier?"

"No," Zelda sighed. "I remember my name, and a place called Skyloft, but that's it."

Chrom nodded, keeping his serious face on.

"I guess it's kind of hard to believe, huh?"

"Actually, no." Chrom said.

Zelda looked at him, surprised.

"You may not believe this, but his isn't the first time we've dealt with amnesia-afflicted strangers."

"It's not?" Zelda asked. She may not have any memory, but she knew something like THAT wasn't normal.

Lissa took the stage. "Nope! A few days ago, me, Chrom and Frederick where on patrol…"

(FLASHBACK)

Chrom and Lissa looked down at the young man collapsed on the ground.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING." Lissa said.

"What do you propose we do?"

"I…I dunno…."

Suddenly this young man opened his eyes, awakened by the two strangers standing above him. They looked down at him.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!"

"There're better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know." Chrom offered his hand to help the young man up. "Give me your hand."

Said young man extended his own hand to take Chrom's. He noticed an odd crest imprinted on his hand as he did so, but brushed it off as nothing important. He stood up, and Chrom smiled at him warmly.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"…Then Robin said he knew Chrom, but didn't know his own name! Then Frederick didn't trust him and then Robin thought that we were taking him prisoner, and then-"

Chrom cut her off. "I…think that's enough information for now." He looked back at Zelda. "But anyways, he and I have fought in every battle together since then. He's our tactician now."

"Like I am with you now, I was skeptical of his story at first." Frederick said.

"And now?" Zelda asked.

He squinted. "He hasn't tried anything spiteful yet, but our relationship with him is still young." His look became very stern. "As is ours, young lady."

Zelda looked a little offended.

Chrom noticed this. "He'll lighten up eventually. But anyways, I think you should talk to Robin."

"You have something to do with each other's unknown pasts!" Lissa said optimistically.

"That's right. Robin is still looking for answers himself. You should talk to him."

Zelda mentally reviewed the details. Someone they knew was apparently under the same conditions as she was. No memory, but in the middle of nowhere and unconscious. She would have liked to research more on this 'Skyloft', but talking to this person still seemed like a good place to, at the very least, get started.

Just then, a young man called from behind the moving wagon. "Chrom, it's getting dark. How long do you want to keep going?"

Upon hearing his voice, he was given a friendly welcome. "Well, speak of the devil! Get in here, Robin. There's someone you have to meet." Chrom grabbed Robin's hand and helped pull him in as he climbed up into the ever-moving wagon.

Robin was similar to Chrom in terms of age and physical build. His hair flowed similarly to Chrom's too, except his hair was a bright blonde color that almost looked white. He wore black robes with dark purple patterns and gold edging around the front and the hood. Underneath, he wore a regular tan shirt.

Chrom introduced him. "Robin, this is Zelda. She's the one I told you about."

Robin examined Zelda. "So this is the one we saw on the other side of the bridge?"

Chrom nodded.

"Glad to see you made it out okay. I'm Robin." He extended his hand to Zelda. She shook it.

"It was this guy's quick thinking and tactical talent that saved you."

Robin scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "It's just what a tactician does."

"No need to be humble. Especially with skills like yours." Chrom gave him a hard slap on the back. "We have more pressing matters to deal with anyway."

"If you're worried about the negotiations in Regna Ferox, don't. You'll do just fine."

"Oh, I'm not worried. I wasn't actually thinking about Ferox. It's this girl here, you see…"

Chrom proceeded to tell Robin all about how he and Lissa found her, about Zelda's amnesia, and about a possible connection between their pasts that could have existed.

"Hmm…well, that's really something." Robin said, pondering with his thumb on his chin.

"That's really weird, is what that is! Two amnesia-afflicted people we discovered within days of each other…that's just too miraculous to be coincidence!" Lissa said.

"It's interesting to say the least, but…What does it mean?"

There was a short pause. The air was a bit tense, and everyone had either stern or self-conflicted looks. Chrom became the silence breaker.

"What about that ability?"

Zelda let out a little: "Huh?"

"Robin has this really uncanny ability. It's what makes him such a great tactician. Tell her about it, Robin."

Zelda looked at Robin with a confused look. Everyone now had eyes on him now. The three interested looks Robin got had him a bit on edge.

"Right…well, on the battlefield, I can 'see' things."

It was a very indefinite explanation. "What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"Well, when I'm out on the battlefield with my comrades, I can see everything…the enemies' weapons, their troop layouts, their strength and their skills…." Robin trailed off.

"So basically," Chrom added, "With only a single glance at the enemy, he knows what to expect, and then has the rest of us counter it. With very precise and effective tactics, at that."

Zelda was impressed to be put simply, but something didn't fit. "That's incredible." She said, amazed. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, if you have anything to do with Robin, you might have the same ability, right?"

Zelda was skeptical about possessing such a power. "I don't know about that…I don't really 'feel' or 'see' anything…."

"Hmm. Maybe Robin can explain."

Robin took it from there. "Well, umm…right now I'm looking at you. While your strength is extremely low, I can see that your magic is extremely high. It's even higher than mine. Your skill and speed needs work, though. You'll never be able to pull off an attack like that."

Robin didn't disappoint. Zelda's expectations of him were well met. On the other hand, she still doubted she had possession of that power. If she really did have such a power, she would have to tap into it somehow. "Whoa…how can you tell that?"

"I don't know. When I look at someone I can just sort of…tell."

"You should try it." Chrom suggested.

"Yeah." Robin pointed to Lissa "Look at Lissa." They all looked. "Right now, I see potential in her magic. That's natural, though, because she's a cleric. As of such, she also has low strength."

"And?"

Robin crossed his arms. "Other than that, nothing sticks out. Except maybe her luck."

Zelda was looking at Lissa the whole time during Robin's explanation. She was concentrating, trying to see at least a little something.

Robin took note of this. "Anything?"

Zelda quit, and sighed. "No…."

Chrom put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright."

In response, Zelda looked up at his smiling face. She suddenly widened her eyes, and looked in the opposite direction as her face turned red. She asked herself why after she did that. She couldn't even answer.

Of course, Chrom took no notice. He turned to Robin and asked: "Robin, how long did it take you to hone in on that ability?"

Robin twiddled his fingers "Actually, I was able to use it during our first battle together against the brigand with no problem…"

"Hey, that's not making Zelda feel better about herself!" Lissa said.

"It's okay." Zelda said. "I think we might not be related, anyway."

Chrom and Robin looked at her with interest. "What makes you think that?" Chrom asked.

"Well…did you wear that robe when you were found?" She asked Robin.

"Yes. For the most part, I'm basically wearing what I wore the day Chrom found me."

"Well, if we were related, and we came from the same place, don't you think our wardrobes would be similar?" It was a stretch, but Zelda brought up a good point. As opposed to Robin's darker-shaded black and purple, Zelda wore very bright pinks and yellows.

"There may be an explanation dictating otherwise…but it IS something to think about."

"How about I try something this time." Zelda was confident that this would get herself a straight answer. "What do you know about Skyloft?"

"Skyloft?" Robin had an extremely confused look on his face as he pondered.

"You said it was where you came from, right?" Chrom asked.

Zelda nodded.

"Well, I know I've never heard of a Skyloft in Ylisse…." Frederick said.

Robin shook his head. "I don't know about any Skyloft either."

"What about you?" Chrom asked Zelda. "Can you recall anything of this place?"

"Oh…well…" How was Zelda going to explain this? It would have sounded crazy to these surface-dwellers. "I remember that it's a place above the clouds…."

They all looked interested now.

"And…I remember that…where I came from, the islands in the clouds were where we built our homes…we had civilization established there…and culture, too…" Zelda recalled the experience she had when she was awoken by Chrom and Lissa. "And the surface!"

"The surface?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, a large surface of nothing but land below your feet and the sky above your head was apparently unthinkable…."

"You mean to tell me that the very earth on which we stand isn't supposed to exist?" Frederick asked disbelievingly.

"That's what everyone said, but it clearly does exist." Zelda cheerfully looked up. "I…I always knew it did."

Frederick turned to Chrom. "Milord, surely you can't believe this."

"No, Frederick." Chrom looked at Zelda and smiled. "I believe her."

Zelda looked into Chrom's smiling face and got lost in it. It was the most entrancing sight she had ever had the pleasure to see. Before she knew it, her wide-eyed face was now bright red.

"In any case…" Chrom continued, "The evening's arrival means we're going to have to stop for today."

"Indeed." Frederick said. "The risen skirmish today delayed our arrival to Regna Ferox."

"We'll leave for Ferox in the morning. We're sure to get there later in the day. For now, go help set up camp."

"Milord." Frederick said as he left.

Robin began to follow right after him, but turned around to Zelda. "By the way, when we're done, you should meet the rest of the shepherds."

"Huh?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I thought, since you're going to be traveling with us from now on, you should meet them…."

"Oh…okay. I'd love to."

Chrom waited for Robin to leave. When he was gone, he apologized. "I'm sorry my comrade here assumed you were coming with us. From what you've seen today, you should know that we get into danger quite often."

Zelda looked as though she cheered up. "That's okay. I want to come."

Chrom looked surprised.

"I've got nowhere else to go anyways. If I'm going to wander around aimlessly, I would like to at least give someone a helping hand." She pause "I mean, if you'll take me, that is. I can't fight yet, but I'm interested in learning magic, and if I can't learn I can at least help around camp…."

Chrom laughed heartily.

"What's the matter?" Zelda wondered if she said something that came out a bit silly.

"I've already given you my trust. And since I am in debt to you, who am I to refuse?" Chrom extended his hand to her. "Congratulations, Zelda. From now on, you're one of the shepherds of Ylisse."

Zelda slapped Chrom's palm with her own and held it tightly, "Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away from Ylisse, there was a youth in his late teens, scaling the wall of a giant floating island in the sky.

For consecutive days now, he had dreams of a "great mission" that seemed to go on without end. He heard the same metallic voice in every one, telling him over and over again the same vague thing. "Master Link, you are the chosen one." and "You will be a part of a great mission." and so on. He had finally heard it for real this time, with his own two ears.

The events leading up to that night all happened as though by a destined pattern. His dreams, the black tornado, and now the voice…it was all too miraculous to be coincidence. He had to chase the source of this voice. Right now, all he was concerned about was finding out what may have happened to her. This voice had to have the answers.

He had a one-track mind based on only that fact. He heard the voice sometime after he regained conciseness. Ever since then, he had been chasing the source; scaling cliffs and even fighting off some nocturnal predators along the way.

With its back against the giant statue of the Goddess, the source of this voice now had nowhere to go. It appeared to be feminine, but the youth chasing her didn't get a close enough look. After catching a glimpse of her, she waned into the statue with a burst of bluish light. As she vanished, the wall behind her did so as well. With both now vanished, he looked down into the goddess statue, and saw a hallway.

He was puzzled, of course. Not only were walls not supposed to vanish, but a room below The Statue of the Goddess was not supposed to exist. He kept his cool, however, and proceeded to walk down the hallway without asking himself questions.

When he reached the bottom, he looked around. He was very surprised to discover a hidden shrine there. It was dimly lit, and had a roundish shape to it. In the middle, there was an altar, and on the altar, there was a pedestal. And inside the pedestal, was even more peculiar than the hidden shrine itself. It was a sword, halfway sheathed inside it.

The blue diamond-shaped jewel embedded in the sword suddenly gleamed with a bright flash of blue light. From it, there appeared the source of the voice he saw. It was indeed feminine, as it was in the shape of a girl and appeared to have smooth shiny blue skin. Her eyes that lacked irises of the same hue, as was her hair, which looked as smooth and shiny as her skin, appearing not to have astray strands. This unusual being began to speak, in the same voice as in the dreams Link had. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew that this was the start of something much bigger.

"The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny."

* * *

**...Damn. That was really freaking long. I didn't even get through a whole Fire Emblem chapter or Zelda quest. But it'll pick up. Also, if you're wondering why I didn't get too much into the harp, I'll have it explained more about it in the next chapter. I have a whole campfire scene thought up already.**

**A very special thanks to Dark-Lord-Link for Proofreading, Gloverrandall for making the let's play videos of Skyward Sword on Youtube so I can review the dialogue, to the Fire Emblem Wiki admins for posting all of the support conversations, and to YOU for reading! Stay tuned!**

* * *

**Next time: **"This is Sumia. She's one of our newer knights."


End file.
